


Just Yours

by writingbutunpublished



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Bad Russian, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbutunpublished/pseuds/writingbutunpublished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Dimitri have a night of drinking, dancing, and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a prompt from a Tumblr challenge "Things you said when you were drunk" that was sent to me by the lovely HPfanonezillion. Please check out her work, she is the light of my life and a wonderful writer. I hope you enjoy!

I leaned back against the plush leather seat of the dimly lit bar. “I’m tapping out.” I groaned.   
“Oh?” Dimitri said, shooting me a mocking look. “What happened to Rose I-Can-Drink-You-Under-The-Table Hathaway?”   
“She took eight shots of Russian vodka.” I mumbled.   
Dimitri grinned and took his tenth shot, cementing his victory in our ridiculous contest. “Pay up, Rosa.” He said.   
I glared at him and pulled a twenty out of my purse and handed it to him. “Have you ever considered letting me be better than you at something?” I grumbled.   
Dimitri threw his head back and laughed. “Rosa, you excel at everything you do and if I ever held back when we competed you would hate me for it.” He said.   
“Fair enough.” I tossed my hair over my shoulder. “Dance time, comrade.” I said and stood, grabbing Dimitri’s hand and hauled him out of the booth.   
After about 15 minutes of dancing to weird Russian techno, the vodka had fully hit both of us and we decided to take our act somewhere private. We walked back to the hotel and stumbled into our room, pulling at each other’s clothes as we went. Thank God I’d more or less mastered Russian because Dimitri had given up on English before we’d even left the bar. And what he was saying now was absolutely vulgar. And I loved it.   
“Roza, ya khochu, chtoby vy tak mnogo. YA lyublyu tak, kak vy chuvstvuyete, pod moimi rukami . YA khochu k poshel na khuy , poka vy ne krichat' moye imya.” I’m not going to translate that but trust me it was intensely sexy and not even the dirtiest thing he said throughout the course of the evening.   
We were now fully naked and laying on the hotel bed. This particular activity had been known to last for an hour or more, but with us both blind drunk and Dimitri was whispering filthy things in my ear, his hands all over me it was a matter of minutes before I collapsed on top of him, panting.   
“Priyatno yezdit' , tovarishch . Missiya vypolnena , ya dumayu.” I said haltingly.   
“Mission accomplished?” he said in English, lifting his head slightly off the pillow.   
I grinned and sat up to look at him. “I screamed, didn’t I?” I said.   
He chucked weakly and dropped his head back down. “Da. I think the whole hotel heard you.”   
I leaned in for a sloppy kiss, then dropped my head back down to his chest. We both began to relax as we lay there, Dimitri tracing small circles on my back.   
“Vy vse, moya Rouz.” He said, so softly and so inarticulately I almost didn’t catch it.   
“YA tol'ko vasha .” I said and we both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this Russian from Google Translate and for that, I am sorry. I beg of you to correct it if you know better than I. It’s supposed to say in order  
> 1) “I want to fuck you so bad. I want to fuck you until you scream my name.”  
> 2) Nice ride, Comrade. Mission accomplished, I think.”  
> 3) “You are everything, my Rose.”  
> 4) “I’m just yours.”


End file.
